Monday: A Steamy Bonkai One Shot
by writeturnlove
Summary: This is how Kai Parker and Bonnie Bennett spend Monday morning; and it's a wonderful way to usher in a new week.


**Monday**

A Bonkainky One Shot

By V.C. Turner

Kai stared as Bonnie exited the bathroom in her silk robe. His mouth watered. He thought the numerous times they'd made love over the weekend would satiate his hunger for her, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He needed more.

The softness of her skin. The taste of her lips. His cock twitched at the thought of plunging inside her again this early Monday morning. He'd become addicted and the only way he could manage his predicament is to get her addicted as well.

"Come back to bed," he cajoled, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed, his painful hard-on pointing directly at her.

He was certain Bonnie was purposely torturing him with desire. He didn't mind, but he needed to turn the tables on her. She shouldn't have this much control over his body, his mind, and … while he hated to admit it… his heart.

She smiled at him and pretended to continue her morning regimen of brushing out her hair and putting on the cocoa butter lotion that drove him insane with want.

"I have a class in half an hour," Bonnie asserted, as she watched him in the reflection of her mirror.

He could smell her lotion, her perfume, and her arousal from across the room. She toyed with him. Truly unfair of her, but he basked in the torment she provided, eager for her tiny body to be molded to his own.

"Skip it, he insisted, the naked warlock leaning back and resting his elbows on the mattress.

They had spent less than 15 minutes wearing clothes over the past 72 hours. Why should he bother with getting dressed at this point?

"I can't," insisted Bonnie, but he could hear the indecision in her voice.

"What's more important than spending another day in bed with me?" Kai asked, looking her up and down like the gourmet feast he was fully intent on savoring in a few minutes.

Bonnie stood and sauntered over to him with a level of seduction only she possessed. Her graceful stride showed confidence, but caution. She continued to battle between the good girl everyone knew, and the bad girl he met in bed.

"Nothing is more important. It's just that I need this Modern Art class to graduate, even if it is an elective," she pointed out.

"An elective," he said, "Then I think you can 'elect' to skip it today."

Bonnie played with the narrow belt holding her robe closed. She slowly slid the fabric through her fingers, making sure to watch Kai's expression as she did so.

Kai, barely maintaining composure, grasped her hands and placed them at her sides. He slid her belt from its flimsy loops and placed it on the bed. He then opened her robe, exposing her sweet skin to his wanton gaze.

Kai licked his lips and waited a moment, his hot breath brushing against her stomach and making her whisper his name in a useless attempt to resist him.

He planted gentle kisses along her stomach as he ran his right hand along the inside of her leg until his fingertips felt the heat radiating from her sex.

"Patience is a virtue," he said, "Too bad I'm not a virtuous man."

The words left his lips right before he sank his middle finger into her already wet depths. Bonnie nearly collapsed onto him, bracing herself on his shoulders as he delved deeper and explored every inch of her treasure; claiming it as his own.

He used the pad of his thumb to tease her clit while his other finger stimulated her G-spot. She panted above him, leaning even further as her knees threatened to buckle.

As a result, her exposed breasts lowered just enough to meet his lips. He sucked one areola into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue until it turned as rock hard as his cock. He then gave the other breast equal attention.

She groaned and began to slowly grind against his hand, but he refused to let her pick up the pace and edge closer to her release. He needed her to be just as delirious with desire has he was.

He pulled his finger out, placing it in his mouth and savoring her sweetness as he watched her eyes cloud over with lust.

Kai ran his hands up her torso, caressing each breast, gently and briefly. He tugged the robe from her shoulders and stared at her naked before him.

"Now this – this is Modern Art," he said.

Kai grabbed the silk belt from her robe and wrapped it around her mid-section. As he did, he pulled her onto the bed with him, positing her so that her aching core hovered over his smirking face.

Without wasting any time, he pulled her down onto mouth and began relentlessly sucking and lapping at her clit. He used the tie from the robe to hold her in place. She couldn't move from him. She wasn't allowed to have any respite from the pleasure he was giving her.

Her pants turned into groans. Her groans, turned into moans. Her moans turned into screams of his name.

She tried to rock against his tongue to take herself over the peak, but he wouldn't let her. Each time she came closer to orgasm, he slowed the pace of his tongue, and focused on taking longer strokes caressed her labia but only barely grazed her clit.

Bonnie's breathing became erratic. She'd come close to the edge and he always found a way to pull her back, fucking her with his tongue and sucking her clit with his lips.

Just as she began to shudder above him, he suddenly released her, flipping onto his stomach and getting on his knees behind her. He brushed her hair from her neck and placed tiny love bites on her shoulder as he stroked his cock against her wetness, teasing them both.

"No, no, no, pretty lady. We're in this together. You don't get to come without me," he said into her ear.

Kai used the soft belt to pin her back to his chest. He then pulled her onto his ridged length. Her tight pussy welcomed him, as it always did. Bonnie was sweet heaven in a tiny little body. He never wanted to get used to that sensation.

He always needed Bonnie to be the daily surprise he could never deserve.

He held her tightly to him with the belt of the robe and slid into her slowly at first, picking up the pace and slowing down as he continued to hold her in place.

"Kai?" she moaned, "Please let me come."

"I will," he said as he slid in and out of her while he rotated his hips with each thrust.

The slapping of her thighs landing on his filled the room. The sound intoxicated him. He never wanted it to end.

Kai Parker genuinely didn't care if he passed out, or even died, just as long as he was deep inside Bonnie Bennett when it happened.

She clutched his thighs, her movements becoming uncoordinated as she lost control. He knew she was close and so was he.

Using all the willpower he could muster he slowed his pace to prolong the pleasure for a few more precious seconds.

"You know what I want to hear Bonnie," he growled into her neck, "Say it for me."

Bonnie, panting and short of breath, hesitated although she knew what he wanted to hear.

"This – oh god – I – mmm, Kai please," she groaned as he thrust deep inside to stimulate her G spot even more.

"Just say it," he said, slowing his pace to as he placed a hot kiss on her already steaming hot neck.

Kai clutched her hips and pounded into her again to punctuate his statement. He fought back his own release so he could share it with her.

"Yes…. oh …. fuck, Yes," she screamed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," she screamed, "Now let me come before I kill you."

He kissed her jaw.

"That's all I needed to hear," he said.

He let go of the belt and flipped them both over so he was on top. He plunged into her again, this time rocking into steadily as he kissed her lips.

The sensations built up until their mutual orgasms exploded between them. He cried out her name as she cried out his.

Exhausted, he toppled over to her left side and pulling her to him even though his skin seemed to burn from the heat of their passion.

"See," he said, panting on his back, drenched in sweat and giddy, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Bonnie chuckled as she rolled toward him and laid her damp head on his damp shoulder.

"You fucked a 'Yes' out of me Kai," she said, smiling.

"I always fuck a 'Yes' out of you, Bonnie," he retorted, "But…"

She sat up on her elbow to look in his eyes.

"But what?" she panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"This 'Yes' was my favorite," he said.


End file.
